Becky Wentwood
Rebecca "Becky" Wentwood appeared in the "A Crime of Two Cities" story arc. She was portrayed by Candace Hallinan. Becky is a resident of London, England. She is the daughter of Harold and Beth, and the older sister of Sam, whom she doesn't always get along with. She and her family, live in a district of London known as Camden Town. She and her family live in and run the Camden Town Bed & Breakfast. During the events of the story, it was Christmas time. So Jamal Jenkins and his parents were staying at his Bed & Breakfast. Also, during this time, a family of very famous people were staying there too. They were the famous Rashad Family. She grew somewhat close with the young girl Condola. So she wished her goodbye, when she and her parents left. She and Jamal also became fast and close friends, realizing they had a lot in common. Then one day, when they were out sightseeing, they bumped into a man in a hurry riding a bicycle. The man was very rude and when he left, he dropped an envelope. The envelope had a coded message in it and a note about Sophie Madison. She and Jamal worked together, he taught her how to be a detective, and start up and use a casebook. But she and Jamal couldn't find the right code key to crack the message. Soon the man on the bicycle turned out to be a man named Danny Winkler. He was paranoid and positive that they found his envelope, and that She and Jamal were after him. Soon her brother helped her and Jamal crack the message. The message revealed that a kidnapping plan was being setup in Brooklyn, New York. Also that it was being planned by someone named Wise Rita. Soon she and Jamal found out that another message was sent in the City Sun newspaper. At first she thought it was in a local newspaper called The Sun, but it wasn't. It was in the Brooklyn newspaper instead. Soon Ghostwriter revealed himself to her and her brother. At first, she and her brother were terrified beyond words, but learned to accept that he was a nice ghost. With Ghostwriter's help, The Ghostwriter team sent her the next coded message from the City Sun. The message revealed the a person named Red Beard was planning to kidnap someone at 2:00 pm. on Tuesday. Ghostwriter also informed her, and the boys that Danny Winkler was working was Wise Rita. So against her better judgement, her brother phoned all the Winkler's in the phone book, and eventually found out where he lived. When the boys decided to follow Danny and see what he was up to, she chose to follow Wise Rita Home. Soon she found out where she lived too. She and Sam used their parent's laptop to communicate with the Ghostwriter team in Brooklyn. She and Sam told them that the Sophie Madison books were the key to the kidnapping plot in Brooklyn. So they all worked together and checked through them all to see if there was a similar pattern. Finally a pattern was found in which a character named Red Beard was going to kidnap someone in a library at exactly 2:00 pm. They realized that Wise Rita must be planning to have her accomplice Red Beard kidnap author Gloria Brockington's son Colin in the library at 2:00 pm in Brooklyn. So with her and Sam's help, they were able to save Colin in time and have Red Beard arrested. Then afterwards, she and her brother realized that Jamal had gotten kidnapped, after he didn't come back home after a long period of time. Also, he sent them a message that said "Help". So she and her brother realized he must have been in danger. So she and her brother told their parents everything that had happened. Her parents were very mad and upset about what had happened. So they called the police. But the only clue they had, was that Jamal went to the Isle of Dogs. Then soon Ghostwriter gave her and Sam another clue. It was that the part of the Isle of Dogs he was on, was called Limehouse Way. So The Police Officer went to look there and they finally found Jamal. After Jamal was rescued and back safe and sound, she and Sam said their sad goodbyes to Jamal, promising to write to him and visit him someday. Jamal then gave her and Sam an official Ghostwriter pen and showed her and Sam how to do the official cheer. Category:Characters Category:Protaganists